Eu estou aqui
by Nara T'shu
Summary: ONE SHOT. Romance.


**Eu estou aqui**

- Boa tarde!

- Boa tarde Kana-chan – disse Chihaya ainda de mochila nas costas, pois acabara de entrar no clube de Karuta.

Com a chegada de Kana-chan todos estavam reunidos para um treino rápido de Karuta, pois Kana-chan precisava ir mais cedo para ajudar na loja de sua família.

Apesar de não ter se classificado na qualificação do leste, Chihaya não desanimara, com muito esforço conseguiu entrar para a classe A e com muito esforço seria Rainha. Karuta tornou-se, aos poucos, a maior motivação de Chihaya e aquele clube com amizades tão valiosas sua razão de viver. Kana-chan, como de costume, seria a leitora da vez. Taichi jogará contra Chihaya e Nishida-kun contra Komano-kun.

Chihaya embaravalhava as cartas sem ajuda de Taichi, ela estranhou a falta do auxílio do seu oponente, ergueu os olhos e viu Taichi a observando.

- Taichi! – chamou a atenção dele.

- Hai – disse ele colocando suas mãos sobre as cartas e ajudando Chihaya a embaralhá-las.

- Não irei perder Chihaya – disse ele repentinamente.

Chihaya ouviu, mas não se abalou; se queria tornar-se Rainha precisava aprender a não se afetar pelo o que seu oponente diz, teria que manter a concentração a todo custo.

- Quinze minutos para memorização – anunciou Kana-chan.

Nishida estava extremamente concentrado, pois no dia anterior Komano conseguiu ganhar sua primeira partida contra ele.

"Enquanto ele tem melhorado parece que estive parado no mesmo lugar" – pensou Nishida.

Kana-chan iniciou a leitura:

"Baía de Naniwa, possui uma flor que desabrocha até no inverno."

"Quando chega a primavera, a flor torna a desabrochar."

"Quando chega a primavera, a flor torna a desabrochar."

- Começou – pensou Chiahaya.

"Por mais que eu saiba que a gentil noite..."

Em um rápido movimento, Taichi lança longe uma carta. Ele a recolhe e sorri para Chihaya:

-Não disse?

- Chihaya se surpreende com a rapidez e concentração de Taichi.

As partidas seguem, carta a carta. Mesmo sendo um treino, os jogadores são impiedosos, jogando com bastante seriedade. Após várias cartas serem conquistadas, temos os vencedores: Taichi e Nishida.

- Issssso! – diz Nishida triunfante e um pouco aliviado por não ter perdido novamente para Komano.

Chihaya fitou durante longos segundos o chão, parece que aquela primeira carta que Taichi ganhara a desestabilizou durante o jogo inteiro. Infelizmente, o que temia aconteceu, se deixou afetar pelo seu adversário.

Todos se levantaram, pois Kana-chan precisava ir embora. Komano-kun não perdeu a oportunidade de acompanhá-la e resolveu ir embora também.

- Taichi, jogue comigo novamente! – disse Chihaya quase gritanto.

- Ok. – respondeu Taichi.

-Hoe, não tenho ninguém para treinar, então vou embora – disse Nishida.

Komano ficou desolado, achando que iria embora apenas com Kana-chan.

- Byeee! – despediram-se os três de Taichi e Chihaya.

- Hoje seremos só eu e você – disse Taichi.

Chihaya corou com o comentário e fitou o chão.

"Ele se parece com alguém que já joguei.. Oh, ele se tornou um sádico!" – espantou-se ela com seus pensamentos.

Ao embaralhar as cartas, Chihaya continuou fitando o chão. Taichi obersava tudo pensando "Ela está estranha".

Enquanto Taichi achava que Chihaya tinha percebido que existia algo entre eles, Chihaya achava que Taichi agia daquela forma para desestruturá-la e ganhar as partidas.

Chihaya agora posicionava as cartas e continuava sem olhar para Taichi, pois não queria se abalar.

Alguns minutos se passaram e o jogo começou.

"Baía de Naniwa..."

"Concentre-se Chihaya". Pensou ela, respirando fundo.

"Quando chega a primavera..."

"O som melodioso dessa cachoeira..."

Chihaya com um movimento rápido joga duas cartas longe. Elas as recolhe e volta com um sorriso mais tranquilo no rosto.

"Por você fui onde crescem os vegetais..."

Chihaya consegue acertar quatro cartas seguidas, estava mais calma e confiante.

Taichi começa a suar frio. "Consegui ganhar dela agora há pouco". Respira fundo. "Irei conseguir de novo".

"Conforme a manhã chega, iluminada como se fosse pela luz do luar..."

- Consegui! – comemora Taichi pegando uma carta.

Após longos minutos, quem está no controle e vencendo é Taichi. Depois de disputarem várias cartas, restam apenas 10 e taichi está com uma vantagem de 3 cartas.

- Se você quiser se tornar rainha terá que ganhar de mim, existem muitos adversários mais fortes que eu – disse Taichi.

Chihaya o olhou com surpresa. Já estava suada e cansada, aquela partida estava exigindo mais energia que o normal.

"Porque estou tão vermelha e ofegante? Tenho que me acalmar, ainda tenho chances de virar o jogo".

Das dez cartas remanescentes, oito haviam sido disputadas com muita tensão e suor. Chihaya conseguiu se recuperar, ainda sim não foi suficiente para passar a frente de Taichi. O jogo estava empatado. Restava apenas uma carta de cada lado.

Os dois se fitaram, tensos. Suas faces estavam vermelhas, o suor escorria por suas têmporas percorrendo todo o rosto. No entanto, não estavam apenas ruborizados pela dificuldade da partida, mas sim por estarem olhando no fundo dos olhos um do outro.

Mesmo sabendo qual carta sobrava para cada um, eles não analisavam a situação e não pensavam em estratégias para vencer a partida.

Aquela única carta, que significava vitória ou derrota, se assemelhava a um muro, uma barreira entre eles. Ambos sentiam que aquela partida não é era como qualquer outra e que algo mudaria após aquela última carta ser conquistada.

"O orvalho desta manha brilha..."

Os dois avançaram sobre a carta que estava do lado de Chihaya. Ela repousou sua mão sobre a carta defendendo-a, já o movimento de Taichi fez com que sua mão ficasse sobre a mão dela. E assim ficaram, mudos.

Taichi apertou levemente a mão de Chihaya e o rosto de ambos enrubesceu.

- Chihaya, eu gosto de você... – disse Taichi.

- Sempre gostei. – finalizou ele.

Chihaya mordeu os lábios e corou mais ainda. Levantou-se abruptamente, pegou a mochila e estava saindo quase correndo. Taichi a segurou pelo braço e a puxou para ficarem frente a frente.

- Agora você não pode mais fugir- disse ele.

- Taichi! – gritou Chihaya.

Aquele grito soou como um pedido, um pedido que a deixasse ir.

- Você gosta de mim?

Chihaya permaneceu em silêncio.

- Você gosta do Arata? – perguntou ele com a voz trêmula.

Ela arregalou os olhos e suspirou fundo.

- Taichi... - disse novamente seu nome, desta vez baixinho.

- Eu... eu não sei, quer dizer, eu nunca entendi o que sinto. – finalizou ela.

Ponderou por um momento.

- Na verdade, eu acho que... - reuniu forças e disse:

- Eu acho que gosto dos dois! – disse Chihaya, revelando seus sentimentos.

Os ombros de Taichi que estavam tensos, relaxaram. Apesar dela não ter dito que o amava, ao menos não disse o contrário.

Apesar de ser um assunto delicado, no fundo Chihaya se sentiu aliviada, colocar aquilo pra fora foi libertador. Talvez não fosse tão complicado gostar de duas pessoas, nem tão estranho ou impossível.

Taichi ponderou por um momento e disse:

- Todo esse ano que se passou, esse ano que estivemos juntos, esse ano que criamos esse clube, todo esse ano. – Pausou ele - Eu estive aqui, ao seu lado!

Aquelas palavras tocaram o íntimo de Chihaya, ela entendia o que ele dizia. Mesmo gostando dos dois, ele fora o único que realmente estava presente na vida dela, apoiando seu sonho, indo a torneios, sendo tão responsável com os treinos... Taichi era muito importante em sua vida. O que seria dela e seu Karuta sem ele? Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas.

- Não precisa chorar – disse ele a abraçando. Ela retribuiu e o abraçou também.

- Eu estou aqui por você– concluiu ele, como se estivesse lendo seus pensamentos.

Se afastaram mantendo seus rostos a poucos centímetros de distância.

- Obrigada Taichi. – seu rosto apresentava serenidade.

Sentindo que naquele momento ela entendera seus sentimentos, ele acariciou seu rosto e a beijou. Foi um beijo singelo, doce e terno. Ela finalmente se entregara aquele amor.

- Estou feliz – disse ela.

Ele apenas sorriu, pois não houve tempo para respondê-la; os ouvidos aguçados de Chihaya ouviram alguém se dirigindo ao clube de Kurata, provavelmente era a imperatriz indo mandá-los embora.

- Vamos! – gritou Chihaya sorrindo e o arrastando pelo braço.

Eles pegaram suas mochilas e sairam correndo, parecendo dois fugitivos saindo da cena de um crime. Ao longe ouviram a imperatriz abrindo a sala do clube de Karuta para verificar se tinha alguém.

Continuaram correndo até chegar a rua, rindo muito.

- Essa foi por pouco – disse ele ao diminuir o ritmo.

- Foi muito engraçado – respondeu ela recuperando o fôlego.

Enquanto caminhavam tranquilamente para casa conversando sobre os novos desafios do clube, Taichi se arriscou e segurou a mão de Chihaya que apenas retribuiu, segurando a dele também.

- Quer ir até minha casa amanhã?

- Ohhh, vamos treinar na sua casa?! – perguntou ela empolgadamente.

- Não era isso que eu estava pensando – sorriu ele – mas sim, podemos treinar.

* * *

**N/A:** Olá pessoal, espero que gostem da minha FIC... O título parece bobo, mas o Taichi sempre esteve ao lado dela e tal, por isso achei apropriado.

Desculpem se tiver algum errinho, eu revisei, mas chega uma hora que a gente não consegue mais percebê-los.

Ah, por favor deixem reviews. Eu fico muito feliz ^^.

**Byee**


End file.
